


A Thousand Years

by huangcunzhang



Category: A Deepness In The Sky - Vernor Vinge
Genre: 2014年看到SY许愿季竟然有人许愿这个CP, M/M, Qeng Ho, 对萨米帕克非常真情实感了, 惊呆了于是我写了这篇文, 爱与死亡, 贸易
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 你看过那些衰老的红巨星，那些壮年的恒星，而你胸膛中跳动的心脏与它们一样——用热或光充盈整个星系在最后的最后唯有贸易、爱与死亡是这个宇宙唯一的真理





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> 其他设定：  
> 1、书上说范想起，萨米的父母中有一方的亲属在塔雷斯克的大学里工作，而不是想起萨米在这里出生，我猜测萨米应该不是塔雷斯克人，本文设定他的母星是马雷斯克。
> 
> 2、布里斯戈大裂隙的背叛之后800年，船队起航找寻范，找了800年。（范回忆背叛是1600年前）。原文中有一句，【三百年前，伊泽尔五岁时，帕克司令拜访过文尼家族在堪培拉空间的营帐。当时他还不是飞船高级指挥官，但伊泽尔的父母仍然为他举行了隆重的欢迎仪式。第二次见面时，文尼是个十七岁的年轻人，即将成为一名飞船见习生，而帕克正在装备一支舰队，准备前往特莱兰。变化真大啊。】这个三百年前我怎么都想不通，我把伊泽尔回忆中的三百年前，当成是舰队起航之前300年。也就是800+300=1100年前的事。
> 
> 3、帕克的瞳色本文设定为褐色。

序

那颗红巨星在膨胀，发出微弱的光

你在远处看不见它

你靠近听，能听见一颗衰老的心脏

青河的舰队行走不息

时间被拉得绵长，像阳光下蜂蜜的拉丝，像你站在舰艇里，透过屏幕看到的深茜红色的星际尘埃

这被拉长的时间里，你可以用三百年爱上他，用八百年寻找他，用最后的二十年去维护一个保护他的谎言

你看过那些衰老的红巨星，那些壮年的恒星，而你胸膛中跳动的心脏与它们一样

——用热或光充盈整个星系

在最后的最后

唯有贸易、爱与死亡

是这个宇宙唯一的真理

 

01

萨米·J·帕克站在林区的飞行器里。这台周身金属银色的小飞行器已有年数，糟糕的引擎引发了持续的震动，这不稳定的震动让萨米想起了他母星上的童年，马雷斯克，他还记得它的模样——从未忘记，也不可能忘记。一千六百年前，它成为了一个核废墟，如今他不知道它是何模样，他离开那儿太久了，也太远了。

格兰德维尔此时就在他的脚下，他们离降落还有不足三百秒。

夏日的热浪被挡在飞行器的玻璃外，恼人的林区治安官们立在他的侧前方，窃窃私语。

萨米看着越来越近的平民窟，第一次感到自己离真相这么近。

这场追寻持续了八百年，而从追寻的最开始他就在这儿。如今，八百个地球旧地纪年过去了，萨米已经走过了一百光年的距离，他的内疚和羞愧在距离和时间里沉淀。而在每次入睡之前，他都会回忆起一千六百年前的事，在纳姆奇星系发生的一切。

萨米出生时，马雷斯克刚刚兴起，它是个失落过的文明，如今从那些废墟上站起来。人们追寻远古便衰落的科技，并一次次地重复那些久远而迷人的传说。

青河和范·纽文就是传说里的人和故事，传说里说，他们能活很多年很多年，上一次他们来到这儿，是四百年前，他们马上要再来一次，来交易那些液体金属。

萨米从小听着这些故事长大。他不知道故事里有多少虚构的成分，但它们听起来是那么得精彩，他知道范·纽文和他一样，出生在一个文明程度不高的星球上，范在十几岁时才加入了舰队，一切都要从头学起。

对一个从小向往太空但却受到各种技术限制的孩子来说，范·纽文是他心目中的英雄，是一种力量。在黑暗的夜里，萨米望向漆黑的天空，时常想象，总有一天，他也能像他一样，站在舰艇上，去往宇宙，进行漫长的旅行。

他不知道他心中的英雄到底长什么模样。一个活了千百岁的人？他只是把那些听来的冒险故事添油加醋，幻想自己也有了一只舰队。

他一想象这些事直到他们的第一次相遇到来。

萨米当时十岁零四个月，两颊长着褐色的雀斑，和范·纽文的相遇改变了他的一生。

此刻，飞行器减速带来的震动更加厉害，萨米从记忆中回过神来，他看向舷窗外污迹里的城市——在他的母星上，贫民窟也是这样的模样。

此刻，时间像是回到了一千九百多年前的那一天。那一天，他与范·纽文相遇，他的英雄看起来那么温和。而当萨米加入了范·纽文的舰队后，他知道范并不只是一个温和的人，他该铁血的时候总是不留情面，但最开始，他对他说话的就是那样温和。当初萨米只是个十岁半不到的孩子，一个失落的客户文明中的普通人，但范·纽文和他聊了很多，萨米因过于激动而手舞足蹈。青河，他想成为一个青河人。

这次交谈改变了萨米的一生，他成为了一名船员，登上了梦想中的舰艇。而在范·纽文被流放的八百年之后，他组织了几个家族的舰队，以贸易为名启程。整只舰队中，只有他和副舰长凯拉·利索勒知道这次贸易之旅的真正目的。

他在搜寻儿时心目中的英雄，曾经的追随者，他在直面他的所有内疚， 但这次，他们不会抛弃他。

萨米当然知道这场寻找意味着什么，除去那些梦想、执念，其中有他从未对人提过的自责。他被这些自责折磨了几百年，每当他看到星空，他就会想起他沉默地从他身边走过的样子，他希望可以找到他，探索那颗奇异的星，他希望他给自己一次机会，也给他一次新的机会。

萨米看着特莱兰黑色的污迹、翻滚的风沙，产生了一种极其强烈的预感。

他深感自己的追逐即将画上句号，他深感他会在这颗星球上的某处遇到他。

如果他真的找到他？那会是一段旧的历史的终结，一段新的历史的开启。但他们会以怎样的方式见面？他将如何面对他？

八百年的漫长岁月在宇宙间不过白驹过隙，而对于一个人来说，即使他长期进入冬眠，八百年也是他一生中的重要部分，但萨米愿意把这些时间交出来，交给那个指引他走上星际之旅的人，交给那个他背叛过的人。

他的英雄和指引者，他的内疚和羞愧。

范·纽文。

如今，他离这个人如此得近。

 

 

02

（注：从“萨米走进房间时，”到“面对斜阳中的那个人坐下”，来自原著，“他双手一哆嗦，从毯子里抽出来，爪子一样的手颤抖着指向萨米的脸。”来自原著。）

萨米走进房间时，角落中的男人正裹着一张毯子，头戴一顶厚厚的编织帽。他一动不动，似乎在凝视着什么，凝视着落日。

是他。

无须有条有理的思考，萨米已经直接得出了结论。

一股激动的洪流迸发出来，涌遍全身。也许不能算一个健全完整的人，但这就是他。 

萨米走过去，拉过一把没人坐的椅子，面对斜阳中的那个人坐下。

他并不着急，已经过了八百年，又何必急于一时，他与他的第一次相遇是和缓的，而如今，他也理应保持足够的耐心。他等待他认出他，但他会认出他吗？他还记得他是谁吗？

他凝视他，不相信这一切是真的。

夕阳的光照在范的脸上，他看起来和以前并不一样，他改换了面容，但那张脸依旧保留青河上层家族的特征。萨米认得出他，他太熟悉他了，他和他相处了三百年，这时间并不长，但他将他们相处中的片段回忆了无数次，反复的冬眠没有洗去他对他的记忆、尊敬、愧疚。

萨米凝视着他的脸，因激动和痛苦而感到心脏抽痛。

范最终认出了他，在夕阳抽走仁慈的最后一秒，他双手一哆嗦，从毯子里抽出来，爪子一样的手颤抖着指向萨米的脸。

“是你！”

“是的，先生，是我。”萨米回答。

谢天谢地，他想，谢天谢地。

情感从他的胸膛中冲出来，他走过去，单膝跪在地上，蹲在他的身边，那些泥水打湿他的膝盖。

八百年，他跨越一百光年，寻找这个男人。

 

 

03

范·纽文记得萨米·J·帕克，他记得他最喜爱的舰长比他的孩子们更有勇气，他记得萨米对青河精神的理解深入而彻底，他记得他和他并肩踏过的那些航程，他记得他瞳孔的褐色，他甚至记得他最初上船时那张长有雀斑的幼稚的脸。

那是快两千年前的事了？

他的人生在这两千年里发生了巨变，他看透了太多的人和事，结果他还能记住那个小子脸上直到23岁才消失的、杂鸟羽毛色的雀斑？

他当然、当然也还记得和萨米第一次相遇的情景。那会儿他去纳姆奇星系做贸易交换，那儿出产一种稳定而轻质的液体，能被用作隔绝一种顽固的菌类，成为循环系统中的分层液体。范上次去那儿是四百年前，当时那个文明还没有失落，他第二次去时，那儿上一轮文明已经遗失，新的文明重新崛起。

那一次，他遭遇了萨米·J·帕克的“围追堵截”。

这个难缠的小鬼知道“范·纽文喜欢在客户文明四处闲逛”，他以几把哨子、三个无线电传递信息，发动了二十多个男孩和女孩搜寻他。他找到他时，因奔跑过度，脸红得像颗古老的苹果。他站在他的面前，兴奋极了。他当时是个小雀斑，有褐色的眼睛、褐色的头发，笑时露出整齐的白牙齿。

范感到他很像他自己，他不懂任何现代文明的知识，但他聪明、有领导力、目标明确。

那天他们聊了很多，最后他请萨米吃了晚餐，在他离开时，他将萨米带上自己的航船。

随后，在长途旅行中，他进入冬眠，萨米则疯狂地学习知识——就像当年的他。

范第一次醒来，萨米已经十八岁了，他们相处了三个月，他教会了萨米一些东西。这些东西他很少对别人说，但他喜欢萨米，与他的后代们相比，他更喜欢萨米。

再之后，他睡着又醒来六七次，萨米也成长为23岁的青年人，那时，他总算褪去了孩子气的小雀斑。同年，范发现他是个同性恋——他在船舱里吻一个年轻的男性领航员，他的眼睛在传达爱意时柔软得像一只褐色幼鸟的翅膀。

范之所以能够在两百秒里认出一个接近千年没有相见的人，源于萨米·J·帕克是他一生中唯一爱过的男性。

他还记得他们在某个杂物间里做爱，他坐在桌子上，萨米坐在他的身上。他的雀斑已经消失不见，他拥有了一张成熟却不那么成熟的脸——二十五岁，他的人生还有更大的可能。

“你更喜欢那个领航员？”他问他。

“你不是随时醒着，而我才不到三十岁，我需要和人相处。”他回答地很含蓄。

范进入他，吻他的脖子。

萨米直起腰，在狭窄的杂物间里喘息。

范把手指放在他的腰上，他完全地进入他，接着停下动作，让萨米适应。萨米的性经验并不那么丰富，而范在此之前并没有和男性上床的经验。

“我可能会喜欢很多人，但我爱的人只有你，大人。我想直到我死，这点也不会有任何改变。我不会背叛你，也不会伤害你，我因你才来到这个宇宙。”萨米说，他的嘴唇贴住范的肩章。

范·纽文的一生中，遇到过太多的人、太多的背叛，而他至今依旧记得萨米·帕克对他的表白。

他从未相信过这句话，他不相信苏珊，不相信太多人。

在布里斯戈大裂隙，萨米·帕克背叛了他，苏珊·文尼背叛了他，更多的人背叛了他⋯⋯当他经过萨米的面前时，他感到愤怒、感到他的诺言不值一提。他没有对他说一句话，那是他们的最后一次相见。

当萨米又一次找到他，他以为他是被个用来杀死他的工具，他活得太久了，经历得太多了，几乎不去相信任何人。

而在萨米死后，他重新思考布里斯戈大裂隙的背叛。他本来就知道，即使没有发生那场背叛，萨米也不会跟他走。萨米当时希望开启一个新的人生方式——他眼睁睁地看着母星在面前毁灭，亲人在眼前死去，他能做怎样的选择？

但范当时被那些愤怒、憎恶冲昏了头脑，他责怪萨米，责怪这唯一一个没有背叛他的人。他希望什么？希望萨米和他一起走？踏上那趟就是有去无回的旅行？萨米当时有太多的事情要做了，他想救他的族人，他的星系，和他唯一剩下的几个亲人在一起。

他花了两千年的时间终于明白，萨米·帕克从未背叛过他，而他最终为了保护他的谎言献出了生命。

但他已经没有机会和萨米说，我信任你。

 

 

04

萨米在吃一盘林区的早餐，范在他的对面坐下。

“早安。”萨米说，他抬起头看着他。

“你的准备动作还不够快。”范说，他没有打招呼说早安的习惯。

“林中贵族给了我极大的压力，他们质疑我带了太多的核弹。压缩准备时间让他们感觉非常不满。”

现在没有证据表明有第二支舰队，但范知道必须把所有事情提前，你不会知道下面会出现什么问题。

“我为你安排了一个假身份。”萨米说，“你不能用你的身份登船，也不能用一个权威的船主的身份登船。”

范当然知道他必须那么做，但他有点儿惊讶这句话由萨米提出。

“我的任务是把你安全地送到开关星。我学习了很多的东西，在你失踪的这些年，但我知道我永远赶不上你，你是一个传奇，一个英雄，每个人都有他的历史位置，我的历史位置就是找到你，把你送到开关星，无论那儿有怎样的文明，都将是青河的巨大发现和商机。”

范抬起眼睛看着萨米，这个男人正慢慢地享用他的早餐，他最近的轮班时间达到40%，他在大量地消耗生命，他追求更快地完成准备，并极力携带核弹和导弹。

萨米吃完了面前的色拉，他抬起头，凝视范：“我们必须减少见面次数。让你的假身份看起来更真实。我会在航行中也保持40%的值班率，以免那儿出现差错。我希望你别受伤。”

他的目光柔软得像一只褐色幼鸟的翅膀。

范记得这个目光，千年之前，他这样看着那个领航员。而范当时体会到嫉妒，这情感让他惊讶。

“先生，我一直想对你说，对于过去发生的事，我感到非常得抱歉，它一直在折磨我⋯⋯”萨米说，他轻微地转动着眼睛。

“你在那之后做了点什么？”范打断他的话，显得很不耐烦，他意识到他传递出的意思很可能是“别再提起它，你无法赎罪”，但他的意思实际上是“别再提起它，你没做错任何事”，他喜欢萨米·帕克，直到现在。

“先生，我花了一百年重建塔斯雷克，你在当地的历史上是个英雄。但马雷斯克⋯⋯我离开时它依旧是个废墟。”他的眼睛黯淡下去，那是他的家乡，范是在那儿遇到他的，“剩下的七百年，我重新成为了一个青河人，但开头很难⋯⋯所有的资源都掌握在文尼和其他家族的手上，我是你的忠诚追随者，没有人愿意接纳我，我几乎步履维艰。我花了六百年才成为一艘舰艇的船长。先生，在你的舰队中，我三十岁就已经是位舰长了。再之后，我在各个客户文明中周旋，组织了来搜寻你的舰队，但除了我和凯拉，没有人知道这只舰队真实的目的。我们找了你八百年，直到今天。先生，我总是被内疚所包围，整整一千六百年。而现在我终于找到你了，把舰队交到了你的手上。”

范早就应该猜到，重新成为一个青河人对萨米来说是件多么困难的事，而他这些年所做的一切努力都是为了找到他。

范看着萨米，他想起一千七百年前，他年轻的舰长躺在他的床上睡熟。那在现在回忆起来是段非常好的时光，那段时间他不再喜欢女人，他不想拥有那么多子孙，而苏珊让他感到无所适从。他的身边只有萨米，他亲吻他的脸，进入他的身体，拥抱他。他和他之间的性很单纯，仅仅是为了寻求快感。

但或许它对于萨米来说还有爱。

谁知道。

 

 

05

那天一切都发生得太快了。

萨米的死就在瞬间。

那个瞬间，范的脑中几乎一片空白，他感到了无尽的仇恨，仇恨当中还有痛苦。

他记得他的舰长，那个在布里斯戈大裂隙唯一的没有背叛他的男人，那个凝视心爱的人时，目光柔软得像一只褐色幼鸟的翅膀的男人，那个单膝跪在他的面前，把手放在他的膝盖上的男人⋯⋯

他想起一千六百年前，他曾爱过萨米·帕克，但他从未表达过这种情感。他总有很多重要的事要做，情感只是其中的一小部分。

萨米·帕克与他截然不同，他是个情感丰富的人。范知道他爱他，所以他开始在一定程度上利用他。

然而现在一切都结束了，他再也找不到另外一个萨米·J·帕克，这个宇宙中不会再有一个如此爱他的人。

他看着那场夺走他生命的闪光，他想起年轻的萨米脸上的雀斑，还有他的誓言。

“大人，我甚至可以为你而死，如果你需要。”

他亲吻他的肩章而不是嘴唇。

 

 

06

无尽的黑暗中，范用耳中的定位器和伊泽尔沟通，他们总在夜晚交流信息，寻找报仇的机会。

易莫金人杀了萨米·帕克，他们杀了这个宇宙中唯一一个永远不会背叛他的人。

当范以为萨米是来杀他时，萨米只是单膝跪下，把手放在他的毯子上，任凭泥水打湿他的膝盖。也是萨米提议让范假扮成特林尼，他在伪造身份上做得非常好。“我希望你是安全的，这是我唯一的任务。”萨米说，他成熟了太多，不再是四十岁的年轻人，但他的眼睛还一样，范能从他的眼睛里看出他是个拥有旧日道德感的男人，一个忠诚又温柔的青河人。

“你之前就认识帕克司令？”范问伊泽尔。

“是的，一千一百年前，我五岁时，帕克司令拜访过我们。他给我带了来自帕克兰的礼物，我只记得对我非常友好。”

范能够想象，萨米是那种会蹲下来陪孩子一起玩耍的人，他不是数据网上流传的可怕舰队司令，他有耐心，格外柔和。

范从不认为萨米是一个能成大事的人，他远远不够铁血。

然而范爱他。

他还记得在一千八百年前，十岁的萨米告诉他，“你是我唯一的英雄”，他说话时像一只年幼的雀鸟。

他是失落文明中一个普通孩子——父母常年不在身边、几乎没用过电脑、一直以为冬眠是魔法⋯⋯

然而，范当时就知道，萨米属于青河，属于传说中的故事。

他知道宇宙是他唯一的归宿。

也是他唯一的坟墓。

 

 

07

“你认为呢？”

范问萨米，他们刚刚结束了一场性。他急切地想知道萨米对于建立一个青河王国的看法，他受到了苏珊的又一次打击，他在这次性中表现得并不温柔，但萨米没有抱怨。

萨米擦掉腹部和顺着腿流下的精液，他抬起眼睛，看着范：“光速无法被超越，距离导致很多事都容易分崩离析。但宇宙里有一些东西将我们联系在一起，比如贸易中的利益。”

他是个典型的青河人，相信利益能够让人们联合。

他顿了一下，补充道：“我想还有爱。”

范觉得这点子很愚蠢，不切合实际。你根本不能凭借利益建立帝国，更不能凭借什么爱。

当时的他不会知道，一千八百年后，他在开关星想起了萨米，突然理解了那些话。他也终于知道萨米是凭借了什么在一百光年的大范围里找到了他。

他从未想过那件东西这么重要，而他现在意识到它是人们彼此之间的联系，对蜘蛛人，对人类都一样，它虚无缥缈，却拥有力量。它无法建立帝国，却能够提供勇气，它能将人紧紧相连。

这就是为何他还记得他脸上的雀斑和他给予他的那些亲吻？

他抬起头，想起那个男人褐色的眼睛和深色的头发。

 

 

在最后的最后

唯有贸易、爱与死亡

是这个宇宙唯一的真理

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱萨米·帕克这个原作中看起来并不那么重要的角色。  
> 后面写了《一整个星系的情歌》这篇原创长篇：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13457670/chapters/30849648  
> 主角的名字有一半来源于萨米。


End file.
